The Avengers Bunch
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring the heroes we love. I am taking requests but please no lewd or smut. PM me or leave in review any requests. Will try to update as much as I can.
1. Never Have I Ever

**Never Have I Ever-Avengers Edition**

 **Prompt: After a very tiring mission, the Avengers decide to play "Never Have I Ever" What could happen?**

 **Prompt made by: Me**

It was a Friday night and the Avengers had come back from their latest mission tired, bored, and Tony Stark personally needed a drink. They were all in the living room, tending to wounds if needed, and flipping through TV channels. Peter Parker landed on the movie _Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi_ , and happily set the remote down. Nobody argued over what to watch this time, considering nobody really felt like it. Tony walked into the living room with three bottles of beer, and three bottles of apple juice.

Clint looked up from his phone, and eyed the bottles warily. "Thirsty, Tony?"

Tony didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed the remote, turned the TV off (with a little complaining from Peter), and clasped his hands together. "Look, I get we're all tired from the last mission. And we could all use a drink…."

Sam interrupted him. "Hell no, Tony. I know what you're thinking. We all do."

Peter butt in, "Um-I don't." His statement was ignored.

Tony sighed. "Look, it will be different this time. C'mon, do it for the kid. We haven't gotten to do anything fun with him since he joined the Avengers two months ago."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Steve confessed from his spot on the couch.

"See? Even Capsicle agrees."

"Look Tony, you're the one who started the argument last time," Clint said.

"Well, excuse me for not believing that you saved Orlando Bloom's life," Tony retorted.

"Here we go again," Rhodey muttered.

Peter was personally getting tired of not knowing what they were talking about. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Vision answered for him. "Tony wants to play Never Have I Ever. However, there was a big argument the last time we played, and it didn't end very well Peter."

Peter nodded. "Oh. Well, uh-I'm up for playing."

Tony grinned. "Look even underoos is in." After a few minutes of arguing, everyone agreed to play. They sat in the middle of the living room in a circle. Vision agreed to be the ref, considering he didn't even drink let alone drink beer. Everyone knew how to play. Even Thor, who learned from last time. It was agreed that Peter could drink apple juice because he was underage. It was also agreed that the statements had to be Peter-appropriate. Tony elected himself to go first. "Never have I ever kissed someone on this team." Steve, Nat, and Bruce drunk and put a finger down. Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Hold up, Cap. Who have you kissed?"

He was about to answer when Nat. did it for him. "Me," she said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry-did I miss something? When did this happen?" Tony asked.

Nat. sighed. "It's a long story. It was only a distraction. It didn't mean anything."

Tony was about to say something else, but Thor cut in. "What about you, Bruce? Who have you kissed?"

Nat. smirked again. "Me."

Bruce blushed while Sam chuckled. Glasses were refilled and Peter went next. "Never have I ever jumped out of a plane without a parachute."

He knew that was bound to get a few of them. Steve (who he knew was going to), Clint, and Bruce drunk and put a finger down.

"Nice one, kid," Tony remarked.

Peter smiled. He loved it when Tony complimented him.

Bruce was up. "Never have I ever googled my name to see what comes up." Tony drunk with comments like "Of course" from some. Peter drunk (he had looked up Spider-Man more times than he could count to see what people thought of him and watch his own videos). They were the only ones who drunk that round.

And it kept going with a lot of good ones like when Rhodey said "Never have I ever lied about my age." That got Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, and even Peter. Which caused Rhodey to laugh while everyone but Bruce and Thor complained and grumbled.

Soon, it was only Peter, Tony, and Rhodey. Peter had two fingers up while Tony and Rhodey only had one. The stakes have never been higher.

"We're dead, Tony," Rhodey remarked.

"I'm sorry-don't you mean you?"

It took Peter a minute to think of a good one. He was positive it would work because he remembered a story Mr. Stark had told him once. He smiled.

"Look at the kid's smile. You guys are in for it," Clint remarked as he played with drumsticks he found on the floor. He would spin them around in his fingers, and laugh about it. Yeah, they were all a little drunk except for Steve, Thor, and Peter.

"Never have I ever tried to flee the cops."

Tony uttered, "Shit!" (which earned a "Language!" from Steve).

Rhodey turned to Tony. "You told him the story?! I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell anybody about that. EVER."

Tony took a drink. "The kid practically begged him to tell him a good story once. It was the first one I thought of."

Rhodey rolled his eyes before taking a drink. "Well, now you made us lose."

Peter pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Tony smiled. "The kid is learning from the best."

Natasha snorted. "The best? If I recall, you lost last time Tony."

"I won the time before that." he defended.

Sam chuckled. "You lost that time too."

"So, Tony what's this story of yours? I would quite like to hear it," Thor remarked.

"Yeah, Tony. What are you two hiding?" Natasha asked with a smile.

Rhodey shook his head. "Nononono Tony. Don't you dare."

"It was two years ago-"

"Tony!"

Peter smiled at the scene unfolding before him. They really were a family. And Peter was glad to be a part of it.


	2. Secret Singer

**Secret Singer**

 **Prompt:** **The Avengers, plus Bucky, catch Peter singing Alexander Hamilton alone in the tower.**

 **Requested by: Story5-Thanks for requesting! If I'm being completely honest, I'm not involved in the Hamilton fandom, but it seems like a cool musical. I will probably become immersed in it someday, lol. I have heard Alexander Hamilton, and My Shot, and they are pretty good. I listened to Alexander Hamilton while writing this, and I was enjoying the song.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **For prompt requests, PM me or put it in the reviews.**

"Don't blow up the tower while we're gone," Bucky joked as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Peter promised. The Avengers were supposedly going out on errands, and Peter was staying at the tower. Unbeknownst to Peter, the Avengers weren't going on errands at all. The Avengers, disguises on-a cap and sunglasses (even though Sam had claimed before that they didn't do anything, nobody had listened). They sat at a picnic table, and Tony pulled out his Stark Phone, and accessed the cameras in the tower.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Bucky asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. This guy really got on his nerves sometimes. "Yesterday, when I got back from my meeting, I swear I heard the kid singing. He stopped a minute later, probably realizing someone was in the tower before I even opened the door. This time, we're going to catch him in the act."

"Was his singing good?" Sam asked curiously.

"Pretty good."

They watched as Peter sat on the couch on his phone. He put it down, and it started playing a song Tony had recognized. He had seen _Hamilton_ , twice. It was pretty hard to get tickets, but seeing as he was Tony Stark, it was easy for him. The first, he had gone with Pepper for her birthday. The second, someone gave him tickets for his birthday, and Steve and him had gone. Of course, that had been pretty strange for both of them, considering they didn't exactly get along. But, it had been Pepper that had begged him to ask Steve to go with him. She claimed it was the perfect opportunity for them to bond. He had never admitted this to anyone, but it wasn't a bad experience like he thought it was going to be.

Peter got out his homework, rapping as his pencil hit the paper.

"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore…

"Language!" Exclaimed Natasha. And Steve rolled his eyes but smiled.

"And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor grow up to be a hero and a scholar? The ten-dollar founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder. By being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter. By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter…"

They all watched with amused looks on their faces as Peter was really getting into the song.

"Moved in with a cousin, the cousin admitted suicide. Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying, Alex you gotta fend for yourself…"

By the end of the song, he was done with one of his worksheets, and he stood up and used the pencil as a microphone.

"When America sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know that you rewrote your game? The world will never be the same, oh. The ship is in the harbor now. See if you can spot him. Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep. America forgot him. We fought with him. Me, I died for him. Me, I trusted him. Me, I loved him. And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him. There's a million things I haven't done. But, just you wait. What's your name, man? Alexander Hamilton."

Once he was finished, he sat back down in his chair. and continued to do his homework while listening to other songs.

"The kid is pretty good," Steve complimented.

Sam scoffed. "Pretty good? I say he's amazing. Get this kid on American Idol."

Where did he learn to sing like that?

They continued to talk and laugh about Peter's performance for a few more minutes before Clint asked, "So, what now? We walk in there and act like we haven't been spying on him?"

Tony shook his head while he stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Oh, no. We get answers."

Steve shook his head. "Tony, if the kid wants it to be private, we should let him."

Of course, Mr. Star Spangled was fair and righteous about this. Even though he knew he was right ( He would never admit it. Not even if someone stuck a gun up to his head).

Bruce nodded his head in agreement. "I think Steve's right. He probably has a reason for hiding his singing voice."

Great, now Bruce was agreeing with Cap. Bruce was supposed to be on his side. "Look, the kid has talent. He shouldn't be hiding it. We all have talents. If we chose to hide them, instead of use them I can guarantee the world would be damn chaos by now." That seemed to do the trick for the most part. A few still didn't look like they agreed, but just decided to go with it.

They walked back to the tower, and heard the music shut off. Tony opened the door, to find Peter doing his homework, acting like nothing had happened at all. "Why are you guys back so early?" He asked.

Tony shrugged. "No reason. Great singing voice, by the way."

Peter froze, and put down his pencil.

"S-singing? I haven't been singing." His voice seemed slightly higher than usual, a sign that he was nervous and lying. He had never been that good of a liar, anyways.

He sighed, and motioned to the Avengers to leave the room. Time for a different tactic.

"Look, you can cut the act, Pete."

He braced himself for what was to come next. He wasn't exactly used to telling the truth. "The truth is, we weren't running errands."

Peter's eyes grew wide. "You were spying on me?"

"It's a long story. You're an amazing singer, kid. Why hide it?"

Peter looked down at the desk for a minute, not saying anything.

"Pete?"

His voice was a little shaky as he replied. "Back when my uncle was alive, we would sing all the time. Sometimes, even May would join in. They were both really good, and I learned how good mine was, too. After my uncle died, we didn't sing anymore. The only time I ever sang was when I was alone. I've been hiding it-because…" He trailed off, letting tears fall. Tony let him take a deep breath before continuing. "Because, the singing felt like it was my family's thing. It felt wrong to sing publicly when Ben wasn't there to sing with me." Tony had no idea this would be the reason for hiding it. Once he finished, he continued to cry. Tony wasn't very good with feelings, but he felt like he might be getting better with having Peter around. He let Peter hug him, his small body hugging Tony's large one. Once he finished crying, he pulled away. "S-sorry, Mr. Stark. I got your suit wet."

Tony looked down, and sure enough where Peter had been hugging him, there were tears. "That's okay," he replied. They sat down on the couch, and he tried to prepare himself for the rest of the talk. "Well, I don't think you should hide it. I think your uncle would like it, if you sang for other people."

"So-it would be like keeping a part of him alive?" Peter asked.

"Exactly. But, in the end it's your choice."

Peter nodded, understanding. "How about we go get some ice cream?" Tony asked, wanting to change the conversation. "I heard they made an ice cream flavor dedicated to Spider-Man."

He grinned. "Alright, I just need to wash my face." He left for the bathroom.

When Peter came back, with a grin on his face Tony commented, "I didn't know you were such a big _Hamilton_ fan."

Peter shrugged. "I only started listening to it a year ago. I wish I could see it in person."

"Maybe you can."

Peter's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Yep. I can arrange for us to see it tomorrow."

"Wow. Um-thanks, Mr. Stark."

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Don't mention it, kid."

His real answer? Anything for him.

 **A/N: This was fun to write. I apologize if I made Tony slight OC. I kinda feel like I did, lol. Btw, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed! Until next chapter!**


	3. Fed-Up Peter

**Fed-Up Peter**

 **Prompt: Everyone in the Avengers starts arguing, with the exception of Peter. Peter is doing his homework in his room, and is finding it hard to concentrate. He is fed-up.**

 **Prompt requested by: MickeyMarceline101-Thanks for the prompt!**

 **Dedicated to: Kenzie-my brother-in-law's dog that was put to sleep yesterday. May you rest in peace.**

 **Also, the argument is kinda vague, and even I don't know what they are arguing about. Some of the dialogue from the argument I borrowed from a random dialogue generator. To make it more dramatic, let's just say this is set after Civil War, but before Infinity War, where the team gets back together, but tensions are still high. Also, for the sake of the prompt, Peter is an Avenger at this time. Sorry, it's so short.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys, and don't hesitate to request a prompt!**

"Try focusing more on your life and less on mine!"

Even without his super hearing, Peter was sure he could have heard Tony yelling a mile away. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him if people in Australia could hear Tony.

He shook his head, and tried getting back to his homework.

The arguing just got worse. From what Peter could tell, the argument was between Steve, and Tony (no surprise there). And if someone else tried stopping the argument, that person was targeted.

"Are you taking his side against me?"

Tony's voice again. This time, Peter groaned. All he wanted was to finish his homework. Was that really too much to ask?

"You stand there, and accuse me, but where were you at the time?"

"You know where I was."

Natasha's voice is low, and challenging. Maybe she can break this argument up.

He goes back to his Chemistry homework (again), and before he can even write down the chemical formula for Glucose (which he has memorized by heart), he hears yelling. He grips the pencil in his hands, so hard his knuckles turn white. Their yelling was hurting his ears, and he would be a coward to just sit here and suffer. He had dealt with a crazy old-man hell-bent on killing him. He was pretty sure he could handle them. He put the pencil down, changed into his suit, and walked out of the room.

They were just all yelling at each other about who knows what, and he was very surprised actual fighting hadn't occurred. At least, not yet. He took a deep breath. They hadn't even noticed he was in the room, but they were about to. He shot his webs at everybody's mouths, and the yelling quickly stopped. Much better. They all stared at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care. And maybe Mr. Stark would ground him for the rest of his life. But, at the moment, he had homework to attend to. He walked casually out of the room, and went to finish his homework. He did, but also got grounded by Mr. Stark for a month. It was worth it.


	4. The Past Always Comes Back To You

**The Past Always Comes Back To You**

 **Prompt: A figure from Bruce's past returns.**

 ***This is set after Avengers 4, and everyone lives (I wish)**

 ***Also, I apologize if I didn't get the character that appears (you'll see who) right. I have never seen** _ **The Incredible Hulk**_ **, so I don't really know what her personality is. Did I just give it away? Maybe...**

 **Prompt requested by: PowerOfPens-thanks for the prompt!**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

The wedding was short, and didn't have many people there, but it was enough. Bruce and Natasha were still living in the Avengers Compound, until they found a place for themselves. They did, however, share a room. Everyone was happy for them. Nothing stress-inducing had happened in a while, so the Avengers just sat back and relaxed. Nothing stress-inducing...until Betty Ross showed up at the compound.

It had been a normal Thursday morning. Most of the Avengers were sleeping in, even though it was already eleven in the morning. Bruce had gotten up to get a drink of water, and FRIDAY almost gave him a heart attack by speaking. "Dr. Banner, Betty Ross, is at the door." That's funny. He thought he had just heard FRIDAY say Betty Ross was at the door. He just woke up, so maybe he wasn't hearing things straight. He put down his water glass. "FRIDAY, did you just say Betty Ross is at the door?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner. She has clearance to be here, so could you open the door for her?" Crap. What the hell was he supposed to say to her? He took a deep breath. Calm down, Bruce. FRIDAY said she has clearance to be here. For what, he had no clue. Whatever it was, he was going to stay calm and try to make things less awkward. Who was he kidding? Awkward was his middle name (Actually, it was Robert).

He opened the door, and there she was. She didn't appear to look any different. Same long, brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He almost slapped himself. He couldn't afford to think like that. He was a married man.

"Betty."

"Bruce. Nice to see you. Is Stark here?" Good. She was keeping it professional.

"Yeah, but he's asleep. Is there anything I could help you with?"

She bit her lip, something Bruce had loved see her do.

"Actually, he's interviewing me. For a job here."

His heart started racing. Oh, god. Damn it, Stark! Out of all the people he could have wanted to interview, it had to be her. Just his luck. But, if he couldn't even handle talking to her at the freakin' door, how would he handle seeing her every day when (yes, when) she got the job? He was positive she would get it. She was an amazing scientist.

She broke him out of his thoughts. "Bruce?"

"I would wake him...but let's just say he wouldn't be too happy about it. Trust me, I've done it before."

She nodded. "Oh. Well, do you mind if I just wait here?"

Oh, jeez.

"Uh-sure. Come on in." She walked inside, and he mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking?

She sat down on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

He looked at himself in the closest mirror, and cursed inside of his head. He had forgotten to put a shirt on. That definitely made things more awkward. He walked out of the room, grabbed a shirt, and returned. He decided to sit on the couch across from her.

"So, how have you been?" He asked, deciding to be friendly.

"Good. I've been teaching at colleges all around the world. It's a good experience. How about you?"

"I've been alright. Still recovering from Thanos."

She snorted. "Aren't we all?"

Suddenly, a question came to him. The answer he had been wanting to know for a while now.

"Did you-"

Before he could finish, she cut in. "Die? Yeah, I did."

He didn't really know what to say to that. Should he say he was sorry for not being able to stop Thanos? He wasn't sure. Before he could respond to that, she changed the subject.

"Bruce, I'm sorry for what my father did."

He knew exactly what she was referring to. Her father had been responsible for the Accords that had helped break the team apart. He was kinda glad he hadn't been on Earth at the time. Even though he was busy being a gladiator, on a weird planet.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't even here when it happened."

"I know, but I still just wanted to say sorry."

Suddenly, Natasha came into the room with her robe on, "Bruce…."

Before she finished her sentence, she saw Betty and stopped. Please don't let mean Natasha come out...please don't let mean Natasha come out...please. She sat down next to Bruce.

"Who's this?" She asked, curiosity laced in her voice.

He cleared his throat. "Natasha, this is Betty Ross. She's here for a job interview. We used to date." He tried to phrase it in the best way he possibly could. He waited for an explosion that never came.

Instead, Natasha smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Natasha, Bruce's wife."

Betty leaned over to shake her hand. "I know who you are."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Betty smiled. "Good. You're an amazing fighter."

"Thanks."

"Although, I don't remember you having blonde hair."

Nat. shrugged. "I dyed it a while ago." He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. They were getting along. He almost sighed in relief. Why had he been worried? They continued talking, and Tony walked into the room, fully-dressed. In fact, he didn't look like he had been sleeping at all…

Bruce got up, and walked over to Tony. "Tony, where have you been? Betty's been waiting here for a while."

"I was in my lab. I've been up for an hour."

Damn it, Tony. Of course he had.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an interview to conduct."

Before he could walk away, Bruce grabbed his arm. "Did you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you know I used to date her?"

"Of course I knew.."

"And you didn't think to tell me you were interviewing her?"

"Of course not. That would have ruined the surprise."

That smug-ass walked out of the room with Betty a few minutes later to interview her.

Bruce sat back down next to his beautiful wife. "I like her. I can see why you dated her." Natasha said as she ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"Even though her father is a jerk?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised Tony even considered her. He still hates her father."

"I have a feeling he's only doing it to mess with me."

She hummed in response. "Probably."

Betty ended up getting the job, he learned how to deal with it, and Nat. got Tony back with many pranks (that went on for weeks) that made him think twice before messing with Bruce again.

 **A/N: This didn't come out exactly like I wanted it to, but oh well. Remember, prompts are welcome!**


	5. Danger?

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait for this next prompt. Hope you enjoy! Also, just as a side note: I have never been to a bar in my life, and I'm not old enough to drink anyway. So my only glances at what it's like at a bar are from TV and movies, so sorry if it's not entirely accurate.**

 **Prompt: The Avengers are at a bar, but absolutely nothing interesting happens. No monsters, no bad guys, nothing. They get drunk but still wait for something horrible to happen and it never does.**

 **Prompt requested by: MickeyMarceline101-Thanks for the prompt!**

 **Danger?**

This was the first time Peter had ever been in a bar. It surely wouldn't be his last. The atmosphere was certainly...interesting. People were talking, laughing, dancing, and loud music was going on in the background. Some individuals looked as if they would fall over any second. The pungent smell of alcohol, and the loud noises were making him go insane inside, but he tried to tell himself it was worth it. The Avengers had gotten a tip from someone that terrorists were going to set a bomb off in the place on that exact day, in the evening. It was an anonymous tip, so they had no idea if the tip was just a prank or not. They figured better safe than sorry, they got disguises on (even though most people might be too drunk to notice who they were), and went to stake out the place. Tony told Peter to stay behind at the compound, considering he was only sixteen (plus he didn't want to incur the wrath of his aunt if she found out he let her nephew go into a bar). Did Peter listen? Of course not. Instead, he waited until after they left, and followed them. He couldn't stay behind. What if the tip was true and they needed him? Granted, it hadn't been that easy to get in. He had to find a way in through the ventilation system, which took about ten minutes. He would have used a fake I.D. like Wanda did, but he didn't have one. So, here he was, sitting at a far enough table, disguise on, and looking down most of the time, so the Avengers wouldn't see him. It was past the time the tip said the terrorists would come. He could see the Avengers just drinking now (not too much so they could stay focused). He was proud of himself. It had been an hour, and still the Avengers hadn't noticed him. In fact, no one had noticed him. It was as if he was invisible. He was definitely used to being invisible at school, sadly. Another hour had passed. At this point, he started to relax. Maybe the tip was a fake.

Steve's POV: As Steve sloshed his drink around in his glass, he briefly wondered what it felt like to be drunk. He would never know. Did he even want to know? Probably not.

He jumped a little when Clint put an arm around him. "Hey, Cap. What'cha doin'?"

It had been four hours, so the Avengers just decided to relax and drink. Clint was definitely drunk by the way he walked, and looked. He wasn't the only one. Tony, Sam, and Rhodey were also drunk. Him, Natasha, Wanda (She wasn't even drinking), Thor, and Vision (Vision didn't drink wither) were not. He gently removed Clint's arm from his shoulders as Clint rambled on about wanting a teddy bear. Maybe he should check up on the kid. He called Peter, and a ringtone that sounded exactly like Peter's resonated through the room. It was supposed to be a song from _Star Wars_ (apparently it was the main villain's theme).

Peter's POV: He had been looking through Snapchat stories when his phone rang. Crap, Crap, Crap. What was he thinking bringing his phone with him? He should have figured they would call him to check up on him. Maybe he should just ignore the call? He pushed ignore, and crawled underneath the table. Not an ideal position, but he was panicking. His phone rang again (he forgot to put it on silent in his panic). He put it on silent then, but it was too late. Footsteps were getting closer to him. Why couldn't he have the power to turn invisible?

"Peter, you can come out from underneath the table now."

He slowly got out from underneath the table, and faced Steve. "Uh-h-hey Steve." His voice was higher than usual, due to him being nervous as heck. Steve just stared at him for a minute (his gaze was pretty intimidating).

He sighed. "Peter, you're not supposed to be here."

Peter nodded. "I know. But, I thought you guys might need my help. If the tip was real, that is."

Steve nodded. "Which it isn't."

"Right."

Steve sat in the chair across from Peter. "I know you were just trying to help. I understand that feeling." Peter knew what he was talking about. Ever since Steve had been a scrawny kid from Brooklyn, he had this urge to help people. Even if it meant disobeying orders. Not for pride. He did it because he was a good person. He continued. "I have disobeyed many orders in my life. But, sometimes we have to obey those orders even if we don't want to."

Peter nodded. "I understand."

"Although, I have to give you props kid. It's been four hours and you've stayed hidden. Have you got invisibility too?" He teased.

This caused Peter to smile. "If I did, don't you think I would have used it when you came over here?"

"Good point, kid."

Peter then looked over at the Avengers. "So, they're pretty drunk?"

"Yup."

"Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"You can tell Tony about this if you need to, but please don't tell Aunt May."

"I promise."

Peter sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Did Steve ever tell anyone Peter had been there? Nope. Normally, he would have told Tony but for some reason he decided to let the kid off the hook.

 **That was fun to write. BTW, I know it isn't very realistic for nobody to notice a sixteen year-old in a bar (especially with the Avengers watching everyone in the bar), but just for the sake of the story, Peter stayed hidden. Anyways, feel free to give me a prompt even though I have two more prompts to work on. Until next time!**


	6. My little brother

**A/N: Sorry for all the inactivity with this! Junior year requires twenty times more work than the other years of high school, so it's been hard to find time to write. Even when I do have time, my muse seems to shut down on me….Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **My little brother**

 **Prompt: Wanda taking Peter in as a little brother and is hell bent on protecting him no matter what.**

 **Prompt requested by: MickeyMarceline101**

 **Thanks for the prompt!**

Ever since he was little, Peter had hated thunder and lightning. Nobody else knew this fact besides Aunt May, Mr. Stark, and Ned. It was just too embarrassing for anyone else to know. (Although, it was embarrassing enough for Mr. Stark to know. Long story). He was a teenager. Being afraid of thunder and lightning was just for little kids. That's what he thought, at least.

…..

One day, there was a really bad storm.

Peter had been doing his homework in his room, when a crack of thunder resounded throughout the room. He jumped, the pencil fell out of his hand, and dropped to the floor. He bent down to pick up his pencil, thinking that maybe the thunder would stop.

Boy, was he wrong. Mid-grab, another crack of thunder caused him to jump again.

Crap. His mind started racing, and he took deep breaths to try to calm down.

Maybe it was just a small storm that would pass soon.

That belief was squashed as ten minutes later as it was was raining like hell outside, it was thundering and lightning outside every five seconds, and Peter was rocking back and forth in his bed, whimpering.

Usually, when there were storms his Aunt would comfort him. She held him, stroked his hair, and told him to take deep breaths. Her cinnamony scent would fill his nostrils, soothing him, and they would sit like that until the storm stopped.

And, if there was ever a storm at school, he would ask to go to the nurses office, and he would hide in the janitor's closet until the storm passed.

The thing was, this storm was worse than any other storm he had seen before. And, his Aunt was at work. She wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours, and he didn't want her driving home in this weather. Mr. Stark was at a meeting on the other side of the world, so he couldn't call him.

He had no idea what to do. A tear escaped from his eyes, and an idea quickly formed inside of his brain. He grabbed his phone, and started scrolling through his contacts.

 _Ned. No, Ned was on vacation._

 _Happy. No, he was with Mr. Stark._

He continued to scroll through them, until one caught his eye.

 _Wanda._

Ever since Peter had joined the Avengers, Wanda had acted like a big sister to him. She was only a few years older than him, and they liked to play pranks on the other Avengers. They also watched vines together.

Well, it was worth a shot.

He tapped on the CALL button, and waited for her to pickup.

After a few seconds, he heard her voice.

"Peter?"

"Hi, Wanda. Um, listen could you come over to my apartment?"

"What's wrong, Peter? You sound shaken," she replied.

He turned red with embarrassment of what he was about to say. He cleared his throat. "I-I'm not a big fan of the thunder and lightning, you know? Aunt May usually comforts me, but she's not here," he admitted.

"I'll be right there," Wanda said without hesitation. He heard shuffling, as if she was grabbing her coat.

"Please be careful in the storm!" Peter said, looking out his window to see the rain coming down harder.

He said bye, hung up, and hid underneath the blankets until he heard a knock on his door.

"Peter?"

Peter poked his head out of the blankets. "Come in," he called out.

Wanda walked into his room, somehow not wet at all, and took in the image of poor Peter with red eyes on the bottom bunk of his bed.

"Peter."

He swallowed. "Hey, Wanda."

"Hey, Peter."

She sat down next to him, put a hand on his back, and started rubbing circles. The thunder boomed, and Peter jumped. It seemed as if he was going to jump out of the bed. "It's okay, Peter. It can't hurt us." She whimpered, and she started to run her fingers through his hair, which made his heart slow down.

He nodded, and Wanda sighed. "You know, I used to be afraid of thunder and lightning too", she admitted.

Peter's eyes went wide. "R-really?"

She nodded. "It was when I was about 7."

"How did you get over it?"

She smiled. "Pietro helped me. He comforted me, and whenever it was thundering or lightning, he would distract me by playing a game or telling me a story."

He nodded. "Um-can we watch _Star Wars_?" He asked timidly.

She smiled. "Sure. Which one?"

He thought for a second. "The really old one with the snow planet. _Empire Strikes Back_ ," he decided.

They migrated to the living room, and Wanda popped in the CD while Peter grabbed pretzels, popcorn, and candy.

He cuddled up next to her, wrapped in a soft blanket. "By the way, how are you not wet?" He asked, curiously.

She smiled. "Vision teleported me to your hallway."

He tilted his head at her. "Vision can teleport?"

She nodded. "He doesn't use it very often, I guess."

"Oh," Peter simply replied.

As they were watching the movie, he forgot about the thunder and lightning. He barely even noticed it. In fact, by the time the movie was over, the storm had stopped completely.

When the credits were rolling, Peter thanked Wanda. "Thanks for coming, Wanda. You really didn't have to."

She smiled. "Of course I did. You're like a little brother to me. I'll always have your back."

Peter smiled back, and they fist bumped.

He didn't have Aunt May with him at the moment, but he did have Wanda, and that was certainly enough.


	7. Suit Trouble

**A/N: Hey, guys. Long time no see! I know I still have prompts for this that you guys gave me but for now, enjoy this one-shot idea I came up with by myself. I'll start to work more on those prompts soon! Comment below if you have any! Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Title: Suit Trouble**

 **Prompt (made by me): Peter's suit is found in his locker, and he's confronted by Principal Morita with Mr. Stark by his side.**

 **This is an AU btw cause in Hoco we see Peter hides his suit underneath lockers not in one. This is set after Homecoming.**

"Will Peter Parker please come down to Principal Morita's office?"

Peter looked up from his Chemistry test at the mention of his name spoken by a secretary from the loudspeaker. All the kids in the class looked at him, wondering what he could have done to warrant a trip to the Principal. He thanked the gods that Flash was sick today. Who knows what Flash would have said about it. "You can finish the test during lunch, Peter." Mr. Cobbwell said as Peter packed up his stuff. Peter nodded and Ned caught his eye. "Good luck," Ned mouthed. As he walked out of the classroom, even he wondered what he could have done. Ever since Principal Morita had talked to him a few months ago about him skipping classes, he had not skipped a single class. And it wasn't like he was a daily troublemaker, either. So, why would he need to see him? He prayed it wasn't anything bad.

A girl with long blonde hair was coming out of the office, and she held the door open for him. He said "Thanks," and went inside.

He knocked on Principal Morita's door, and Mr. Morita called, "Come in."

He opened the door, and his mouth almost dropped open at the sight of Mr. Stark sitting in a chair across from the Principal. "M-Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"Hey, kid," he greeted.

"Take a seat, Peter," the principal commanded. Peter did as he was told, and sat next to Mr. Stark. Mr. Morita folded his hands on his desk, and stared at Peter. "Now, Peter. As you should know, there were rumors of drugs being harbored at this school." Of course he had heard about that. Did Mr. Morita think he had drugs? "Naturally, the school has been conducting locker searches this morning," he continued, reaching underneath his desk.

When Peter saw what he brought out, his heart stopped. There, sitting on the desk, was _his suit._ Peter never thought he had to worry about something like this. There hadn't been locker searches in years. "This school was built on honesty, Mr. Parker. We do not tolerate lying here. Perhaps, one of you could explain this to me?" He asked, glancing back and forth between Peter and Mr. Stark.

The latter glanced at the former, and nodded as if to say, _I got this._ Mr. Stark cleared his throat. "Principal Morita, is it? There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. As you may or may not know, Peter is my intern. Now, I have been working with Spiderman for a while now, and Peter creates his suits. That one, right there," he gestured, "needed some adjustments."

Peter decided to jump in. "Yeah, I forgot to take it out of my bookbag", he defended.

Mr. Morita raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, that's some mighty fine handiwork there, Peter. Have you considered joining the sewing club?"

"I-I have not sir, but I'll look into it," Peter lied.

Mr. Morita leaned back into his chair. "Well, now that this is settled, you may go back to class, Peter. I'm sorry for suspecting you of something."

Peter nodded. "It's okay." He grabbed his suit, Mr. Stark said goodbye to his principal and they walked out of the office together. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

He nodded. "No problem, kid. But, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Hide the suit in a better place, would ya?"

"Sure. By the way, why were you here and not Aunt May?"

Mr. Stark walked out of the school to get to his car, and Peter followed. "May's at work. I'm the next contact on that list. Didn't you know?"

Peter's mouth almost fell open. "No, I didn't." Once they got to Mr. Stark's car, they stopped.

"Well, Pete I would love to stay and chat but I've got to go to a business meeting and if I skip, Pepper will kill me." Peter had seen Pepper get angry so he completely believed him.

Mr. Stark hopped in his car. "Right. Um-we still on for movie night later?" He asked.

Mr. Stark smiled. "Course, kid. You pick the movie, I pick the snacks."

Peter smiled. He loved hanging out with Mr. Stark. "Alright, cool. See ya."

His mentor winked. "See ya, kid." He sped off in his car, and Peter went back to Chemistry all smiles. He couldn't wait to tell Ned what happened.


	8. Mario Kart

**Prompt: The Avengers are playing Mario Kart and Nick Fury hears them arguing when he comes in for a debriefing after a mission and thinks they're under attack and everyone gets confused.**

 **Prompt requested by: JessieStark-thanks for the prompt!**

 **This is an AU set after Endgame, where nobody dies and all the Avengers are happy together. Sigh. If only...**

 **Mario Kart**

Nick Fury got out of his car, and scanned his card to get into the compound. "Welcome, Director Fury. Should I inform the Avengers you have arrived?" FRIDAY rang out.

"Yes, thank you," he replied, stepping into the elevator. As he was on the elevator, he wondered what the debriefing was going to be like. He had been in Tuscany, Italy when the Avengers had their last mission, which was a day ago. He had gotten intel that some HYDRA spy was on a mission there. Either it was fake intel, or the guy had left long before Fury could catch him.

As he stepped onto the right floor, he heard arguing. Very loud arguing. Were they under attack? He heard a very loud thump, and pulled out his gun immediately, walking very slowly to the door. He entered the password faster than he ever had before, and rushed into the room, gun pointed. Fury had expected to find some criminal/criminal group attacking the Avengers. What he found, however, was totally different from his expectations. Everyone was sat in front of the TV. Some held Wii controllers in their hands. Others were stuffing food into their mouths. They appeared to be playing...Mario Kart?

Peter turned around from his spot. "Uh...Mr. Fury?" He asked, mouth agape. The other Avengers paused the game and turned around, also looking very confused.

Oh, he still was pointing his gun at them. Right. He holstered his gun, and cleared his throat. "Well, looks like things are okay here after all."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Steve asked.

"I heard some very loud arguing. I thought you were under attack," he confessed, glancing at all their faces.

"That's cause Tony was cheating at Mario Kart," Natasha replied, glaring at Tony, who in turn put his hands up in innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have never cheated at a game in my life," he lied.

Sam snorted. "What about Monopoly last Tuesday? Just cause you're in charge of the bank doesn't mean you can steal from it."

"It is when I play," he defended, shoving cheese curls in his mouth.

Fury rubbed at his temples. These were the people who had saved the world. Three times. He wasn't even going to ask what the thump was from. Fury sighed, ignoring what else they were saying. "Guys, I don't know if you remember this but we have a debriefing to do," he interrupted.

Peter groaned. "Mr. Fury? Can we do it tomorrow? I really want to keep playing." Most of the Avengers nodded in agreement.

He sighed. "Parker? Could you please stop calling me Mr. Fury? It's Fury, Nick, or Director Fury."

He nodded, and Fury continued. "You can keep playing, but the debriefing's at 6am sharp tomorrow. Got it?" They all nodded, and he was about to leave when he decided to join in. It had been years since he had last played and he had a stressful week. More arguing had ensued over Tony cheating. He kept on claiming he wasn't, but most of them saw him tapping on his phone while playing, hacking into the game, and messing the players up. Jokes on him. Fury did some hacking of his own, and caused Tony to be in last place for the rest of the time.


End file.
